The Valentine's Day Gift
by Melissax3
Summary: Ryoma hates Valentine's Day. Sakuno hates blushing. Tomoka hates talking in a normal tonevoice. That's all about to change...well except for Sakuno. RyoSaku fluff. Oneshot. Please R&R. Mild humor and romance. Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!


Sakuno walked in the store seeing all the beautiful things. _'What could I buy...? Oh what's the point...it's not like I'll actually be able to give it to Ryoma-kun...besides he's got much smarter, prettier, better and tennis and English, girls who will give him stuff...why do I even bother?' _She paused and thought for a moment. _'...because I love him.'_ With that she gazed around and saw two rings. They were promise rings. _'Promise rings huh?'_ she read the description below.

'Promise rings:  
Want to make sure he/she's really yours? Then give him/her this beautiful promise ring, which promises you two will be together, forever.'

'_That's really cool! But Ryoma-kun wouldn't like it...'_ "May I help you?" a tall man asked her as she stood around.

"Ah, gomen nasai, I'm fine!" she answered. The bell that sounded whenever a person walked in, rung.  
"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka said. Sakuno turned around and faced her.

"Ah, Tomo-chan!" Sakuno smiled.

Tomoka looked over to the area where she was shopping, and saw the things on the wall, as her eyes laid on the rings. "Got someone special in mind?" she said with a knowing smile.

"Huh..? Ah! Ano...Iie!" Sakuno stuttered. Tomoka couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle.

"What about you? What brings you here?" Sakuno asked.

"Hm? Oh, I'm picking up some stuff for my brothers." Tomoka replied.

"Are you going to get something for someone?" Sakuno said, dying for the answer. She really wanted someone to know what she was going through. She needed some support.

"Hm? For Valentines Day?! Nah...but I do know Tina has someone in mind." She said, winking at Sakuno. _'No...It can't be...please don't be Ryoma-kun!...It might as well be. After all it makes perfect sense, and if anyone deserves Ryoma-kun it's her. She's smart, pretty, REALLY good at tennis. Besides, she's on the tennis team as well...It's hopeless, why do I bother?'_

"She just hopes she gets to see him tomorrow...chances are that she won't be able too though. I haven't seen him like at all this week, either." Tomoka replied. _'But...then it can't be Ryoma-kun...she's been around him a lot this week, playing tennis, and just talking the others on the team!'_  
"Ah! I better get going. I told my mom I'd make dinner tonight." Tomoka said, rushing to the make-up aisle. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?"  
"Hai!" Sakuno answered. She stood there for a few minutes before she realized why she came here. She walked towards the cash register, but left. _'There's no point...Ryoma-kun wouldn't want anything of mine..."_

--------------------------------------------------

Ryoma walked to school as normal, bored out of his mind, when he ran into Momoshiro. "Ah! Echizen! Happy Valentine's Day!" Momoshiro cheered.

"Happy what?!" Ryoma asked.

"Valentines Day, silly! Don't they have that in America?"  
"Unfortunately..."

"Aren't you just dying for the chocolates?"  
"No, I'm dying to get out of here."  
"Ah! Ochibi! Happy Valentines Day! Nya!" Eiji cheered.

"This is going to be a very long...tiring day." Ryoma mumbled.

---------------------

He walked to class dreading the fact that it was indeed, Valentines day. He hated this day. He had nothing against people who were in love getting married on this day, or giving eachother presents, although he did find their public display of affection too mushy and worse the reading a romance novel. What he hated was the girls. Hoards of fan girls. All of them, screaming his name, begging him to take their chocolates and admit that he loved them back. He couldn't stand anymore 'I love you'(s) on a regular basis as it was, but Valentines Day, it took the cake. Did he mention how many cakes he got?

Finally he sat down on his seat, and immediately was swarmed by three girls.

"Ryoma-sama...I...I just wanted you to know that...You look really nice today." One shy girl said, shoving a box of chocolates in his hand. "I hope you like it..."

"Ryoma, I love you! Please accept this flower from my garden. I worked really hard to grow it, just for you!" another girl said, giving him a flower. He accepted it, not knowing what else he could do.

"Ryo-sama...You're my hero!" the last girl said, handing him a teddy bear. He just looked at them as they walked away. _'Weirdos.' _He couldn't help think.

There was a laugh from the girl diagonal from him. It was Alexis. She was pretty much his only friend who was a girl besides Sakuno (and Tomoka...if you really count her). He looked at her with kind of a stare/glare.

"What's so funny?" he finally asked.

"Oh nothing...just that all these girls are pouring their hearts out to you, and you don't even seem to care. Of course they're kinda hypocrites...saying they know all about love when they really don't. Most of their love is superficial. Of course who am I do talk, I don't know their feelings. I guess I'm being a bit judgmental on my part, aren't I?" she answered.  
"You're not. They are. And what about all the guys that are so in love with you? I'm surprised you're not surrounded by gifts right now."

"I got here early...most of my 'gifts' are in my locker right now. Hopefully the chocolates won't melt...then again it might be a blessing. There's no way I can eat that much...but I'll try." She winked at him. Alexis was a beautiful girl who was very popular. Even more popular then Ryoma, but she was very sweet and quite innocent. That's how she befriended Sakuno. Well, that and a series of unfortunate events which happened to be their meetings, but that's a different story. He just gave her a smirk in return. _'Same old Alexis.'_

"So...did you get anyone a gift?" she asked casually. He thought she just wanted a gift from someone other then all her crazy fan boys.

"I didn't get you anything...sorry. You can have as much of my fan girl stuff as you want though." he said sarcastically, but he really meant it. He didn't want all that stuff...

"Not me! Did you get _anyone_ a gift?" she repeated.

"No. I don't give gifts."

"Ugh..." she mumbled as she shook her head. _'Boys can be such idiots...I can't believe he didn't get anything for Sakuno!'_

The bell rang, and the two exited the classroom with the rest of the students. Little did they know, Tomoka and Sakuno had been listening to their whole conversation.

'_Of course he didn't get me anything...how could I be stupid enough to think he might.'_

--------------------------

Ryoma went through the day receiving lots of unwanted gifts from disliked girls. _'Why hasn't she given me anything?' _He continued to contemplate his thoughts when the bell rang, and he realized it was lunch time. Normally, he would go on the roof, but in risk of any girl following him, he made a quick escape outside. He decided to sit on top of his favorite tree and sip Ponta like he'd done many other times.

--------------------------

"Ryoma-sama?!"  
"Ryo-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"RYOMA!" several of his fan girls yelled as Sakuno listened. _'Ryoma...where are you?' _She finally decided to eat outside, tired of the racket those girls were making. She didn't even bother waiting for Tina who had "something to take care of." She hadn't seen Tomoka either. As she started to wander, she found her favorite sakura tree unoccupied...at least she though so.

------------------------------

Sakuno sat down besides the beautiful sakura tree and started to eat.

'_Ryuzaki...'_ Ryoma thought as he saw the girl sitting beside the tree he was sitting on, just a few branches above. _'She probably doesn't notice that I'm even here...'_

"Ah! Sakuno-chan! How are you?" Tomoka said, showing up from nowhere.

"Tomo-chan! I'm not so good..."  
"Couldn't find him to give him your gift?"

"Huh? How'd you know?"  
"All of Ryoma-sama's fan girls are going crazy looking for him inside. It's kinda scary."  
_'Wait...did she just say Ryuzaki has a gift for me?!'_

"Anyway I better get going...Want to eat lunch with me and the other girls?"  
"No thanks...I just want to be by myself for today, if that's okay..."  
"Of course I understand." Tomoka said, looking deeply into Sakuno's sad eyes. "If you ever need anyone to talk to...I'm here. He's just an idiot sometimes..."

'_Did she just call me an idiot?!'_

"Thanks..." Sakuno said smiling, as her friend left.

"Oh, and before I go, here." Tomoka said, leaving a bag next to Sakuno.

"Huh?" Sakuno said. _'Tomoka sure is a good friend...'_

"Ryoma-kun..." she muttered when she was sure no one was there. Suddenly she felt something hit her head. She looked down. It was an empty can of...Ponta. "Ow..."  
"Sorry about that..." Ryoma jumped down and said, picking up the can. She wondered if the can hit her so hard that she was hallucinating. _'Oh no...Did hear all that?...Oh please no...'_  
"I guess I'm kind of an idiot sometimes." He said sarcastically. _'That's a yes...' _He saw her deep blush and gave her a smirk. She just blushed deeper.

"I'm sorry...S-She was pr...probably just kidding..." _'God I'm pathetic...he probably thinks I'm a loser...'_

"Sure...So where's my gift?" Ryoma asked with a smirk.

"Huh?" Sakuno could feel her face getting redder as she sort of backed away from him with her hands first (since she was still sitting on the ground). Suddenly, she felt something. It was the bag Tomoka left. She opened it as a first reaction. Anything to keep her from talking to Ryoma. There was a note:  
'Dear Sakuno,  
Don't take this personally, but knowing you, I didn't think you'd have the courage to get this for Ryoma. So I did. If you don't want to give it to him it's okay. The receipt is in the bag just incase. But anyway, here. I hope they help. From,

Tomoka'

'_Tomoka is a really good friend.' _Sakuno smiled. There was a box, but she knew what was in them. The promise rings. She pulled the box out and stood up. She opened it and said.

"Ryoma-kun...I.."  
"You aren't going to ask me to marry you are you?"  
"...Huh?!" Sakuno replied. "N..No! Of course not."  
"Darn it...I'm almost up to breaking my record of proposals for the week..."

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno frowned. He just smirked. _'She's cute when she's angry...'_ "Just forget it..." _'It's not like he cares anyway...' _She closed the box and started to walk away. Suddenly she felt a tight grip on her hand.

"You forgot your present." Ryoma whispered into her ear. She turned around and faced him.

"You...you got m...me something?" she asked. She felt something soft touch her lips. _'Ryoma-kun is...kissing me?!'_ She didn't know what to do. It felt good. Really good. She pushed away from him for air. He had a huge smirk on his face. No surprise there.

"Happy Valentines day, Ryuzaki." He said as he walked away.

"Ryoma-kun!" He turned around, and saw her running up to him. "You...you forgot your gift." She finally managed to say. She took the box and placed the ring in his hand. "..H...Ha...Happy Valentines Day!" she said, running away. He couldn't help but smirk again. After she ran for about 2 minutes, she realized something. _'Wait a minute...does this mean me and Ryoma-kun...are...are...t-together?!'_

Ryoma watched from the distance. _'Same old Ryuzaki...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Alexis and Tina are both OOC. They're just made up friends of hers, (and no, Alexis wasn't trying to flirt with Ryoma, even though it might've seemed like that in the scene). Yeah that was kind of messed up towards the end...but I hope you liked it. Anyway, I'll get back to writing my story, 'Date Your Senpais' soon. (Yay...)

Please review... :)  
**Happy Valentines Day!!!!**


End file.
